nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhino (Spectacular Spider-Man)
Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn is a former small time crook turned into the powerhouse known as Rhino. Biography Clashing with Spider-Man O'Hirn was one of the many burglars working under the Big Man, and Flint Marko was his partner in crime. When Spider-Man surfaced as a costumed crime-fighter, O'Hirn and Marko would often see their efforts foiled. On the last night before school started, O'Hirn and Marko rob the Jewelry Center. While Marko is happy with grabbing a million dollar loot, O'Hirn is less thrilled because they have to give up most of it to the Big Man. When O'Hirn leaps off to the building across he is ensnared by Spider-Man, who heard the alarm. O'Hirn is suspended upside down, struggling to break free, while promising to get his back on Spider-Man. He and Marko are supposedly arrested. ("Survival of the Fittest") Some time later, O'Hirn and Marko are back on the streets. They are hired to draw Spider-Man's attention and lure him into a trap set up by Shocker. So, they rob a jewelry store and deliberately set off the alarm. Then they make their escape into a warehouse. Unlike Marko, who is more interested in getting paid, O'Hirn wants some payback. However, they are swiftly put away when Spider-Man arrives. During Spider-Man's fight with Shocker, O'Hirn breaks free and tries to run Spider-Man over with a truck. He fails, and for his meddling, Shocker hits him with a pulse blast. After Shocker takes care of Spider-Man, O'Hirn and Marko assume Spider-Man to be dead, and decide to pillage as much as possible before word gets out and sets off a plundering spree. Unfortunately for them, Peter was about to enter the store O'Hirn and Marko were robbing. As usual, Spider-Man steps in and foils the robbery. He then tells them to inform Shocker he wants a rematch. O'Hirn and Marko are left webbed to their loot, and were presumably arrested. ("Market Forces") Zero to Rhino Some time later, O'Hirn and Marko rob another store and blow their way out into the sewers thinking they are safe from Spider-Man. Again, they don't make it too far. Spider-Man happened to be swinging by and thwarts the robbery. The couple is thrown to jail once more, and O'Hirn is even more fed with by Spider-Man's constant interferences. In the meantime, a police officer informs them that someone bail them out. O'Hirn and Marko step outside the Police Precinct to be welcomed by Hammerhead. While Marko is taken to a clandestine facility, O'Hirn is taken to an unknown location. ("Competition") After Marko is turned into the supervillain named Sandman and yet is bested by the webslinger, O'Hirn is taken to that same lab. He is given the means and opportunity to get his back on Spider-Man. For which he will be embedded with a special enhanced skin that would cover his entire body as a permanent armor. Due to his latent hatred and resentment harbored towards Spider-Man, O'Hirn doesn't hesitate to do anything to get revenge. In spite of Doctor Octavius' warnings, he accepts this life changing procedure. During the process, O'Hirn overhears Octavius explaining to Norman Osborn and Hammerhead that he modeled the armor after the likeness of a rhinoceros. O'Hirn also hears Osborn mentioning the Big Man's real name: Mr. Lincoln. He then bursts out of his containment cell, and dubbing himself Rhino takes off after Spider-Man. He heads straight to the Daily Bugle looking for Peter Parker. He bursts in and wreaks havoc, demanding Peter Parker, assuming he knows where to find Spider-Man, seeing as he takes his photos. He manhandles J. J. Jameson, who withholds the information he is looking for. Spider-Man intervenes just in time to save Jameson from being crushed. A fight ensues, and Rhino proves to be as immovable as he is unstoppable. The fight moves outside, and Rhino is confronted by the police, but he takes them all out. Spider-Man lures him away before anyone gets hurt. Rhino chases after the webslinger and starts to perspire profusely. The then stops to cool off in a fire hydrant. He smashes everything in his way and tosses Spider-Man into a gym. Inside, Rhino nearly crushes Spidey, who manages to keep on step ahead of him. Rhino takes another moment to pour water on his face and Spider-Man realizes he can only perspire from his face. So he lures the behemoth down into a steam tunnel. Rhino is tricked into smashing some pipe, covering the tunnel with steam. He tries to escape but Spider-Man corners him and breaks more pipes. Rhino finally collapses from dehydration and starts mumbling. Spider-Man takes advantage of his delusional state and tricks him into revealing the Big Man's real identity; Rhino mentions the name he overheard from Osborn earlier. Afterwards, Rhino sent to prison. ("The Invisible Hand") The Sinister Six He is incarcerated in a cell designed to release knock out gas if he tries to escape. At some point, Doctor Octopus makes contact with Rhino, probably through the Vulture who was working as a trustee, and entices him to break out with other supervillains and take down Spider-Man. On the night of the escape, Electro overloads the power generators of the prison, shutting down Rhino and Sandman's cell. Then Rhino releases Doctor Octopus and the Vulture and everyone make a run for it. Rhino serves as a human shield and leads the group through safe passage. On the next day, Rhino goes on a rampage in Times Square, calling Spider-Man's attention. When Spider-Man shows up donning the black suit, the assembled group of super villains makes and entrance and attacks the webslinger. Spider-Man realizes they are too much to handle, so he retreats into the sewer. Rhino is reluctant to go inside another tunnel after what happened last time, so he stays behind to stall the police as Shocker, Doctor Octopus, and Sandman go after Spider-Man. After the search comes to naught, the Sinister Six go into a restaurant and celebrate to Spider-Man's upcoming defeat. Then, so as to lure Spider-Man, they take hostages in a bank near Central Park. The plan succeeds and Spider-Man shows up only to be ambushed and quickly subdued. The group of villains had tossed a coin to decide who would deliver the coup de grâce, and since apparently Rhino had won, Doctor Octopus asks him whether he will crush his scull or impale him. Rhino goes for the impalement, but Spider-Man's suit fights on its own and breaks free from Doctor Octopus' grip. In the ensuing mêlée, Shocker and Electro shoot a combined blast at Spider-Man, but Rhino gets in its trajectory and is knocked out and immobilized. ("Group Therapy") Rhino is thrown back to prison, until he is somehow extricated by the Master Planner. He joins the mysterious benefactor's new Sinister Six to make another attempt to kill Spider-Man. The Master Planner employs a new strategy: teaming the villains in pairs to as to wear Spider-Man down. Rhino then is paired with his old crime partner, Sandman, and the two attack Spider-Man in a tire barn, after he had neutralized Electro. They toss Spider-Man around for a while but are lured to the docks. After Spider-Man neutralizes Sandman, he lures Rhino into the frozen pond, which breaks with his weight. The Tinkerer eventually extracts him at the behest of the Master Planner. ("Reinforcement") Sometime later, Doctor Octopus tells Rhino that the specs to mass produce armored soldiers like him were auctioned and that Silver Sable, Hammerhead and Roderick Kingsley are fighting over them. Rhino's desire to remain unique prompts him to go after the specs. Rhino heads out to confront Kingsley, who had pulled a bait and switch con, and tries to do away with the drive. At that point, Silver Sable, Hammerhead, and Spider-Man appear and a fight ensues. Rhino and Spider-Man join forces to achieve their common goal, but no sooner than Rhino destroys the specs, he turns on Spider-Man. Deliberately he brings down the building with Spider-Man inside. The two survive and Rhino is knocked out by the police and returned to Ryker's Island. ("Accomplices") When Spider-Man is trapped inside the Vault to test its security system, the Green Goblin releases the prison's inmates, including Rhino. As soon as he is told that Spider-Man is trapped inside, Rhino takes off after him. He joins Molten Man, Silvermane, the Enforcers, and a robot duplicate of Mysterio in the pursuit of the webslinger. Rhino ultimately is trapped in the Vault's tranquilizing gas tank room, where he gets knocked out and is eventually returned to his cell. ("Opening Night") Powers Alex wears a titanium alloy suit that bonded to his skin giving him superhuman strength and making him almost unstoppable. The suit also gives Alex impenetrable skin. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Rhino is a member of the New Sinister Six under the Green Goblin's command within the ranks of the Organization. Rhino currently has a private regiment of Large Armors, Clay Armors, and Solid Armors under his control. Category:Organization Category:Sinister Six Category:Antagonists